The present invention relates to a combination toothbrush and tongue scraper. It has been determined that proper cleaning of the tongue regularly is an important part of oral hygiene. This can best be accomplished by scraping the upper surface of the tongue regularly in conjunction with the brushing of one's teeth. In the past, tongue scrapers have been attached to the end of a toothbrush handle opposite the bristles in such a manner that the device is not well suited to accomplish its purpose as a tongue scraper comfortably, or the scrapers create difficulties in storing the toothbrush in a convenient receptacle, such as a toothbrush holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,728,956 issued Sept. 24, 1929, discloses a combination toothbrush and tongue scraper in which the tongue scraper comprises a hoe-type blade fixedly attached transverse of the free end of the toothbrush handle. This device requires the opening of one's mouth to an unnecessary and possibly uncomfortable degree to accommodate to hoe-type scraper blade during use. The sharp corners of the scraping edge of the hoe-type blade also can jab or injure the lower gums or teeth of the user. Moreover, the joint between the hoe-type blade and the toothbrush handle is difficult to clean properly after use.
The combination toothbrush and tongue scraper disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,068 issued Sept. 8, 1953 includes a rigid, metallic ring which may be used as a tongue scraper and which is mounted for swivel movement on the toothbrush handle. During the tooth brushing procedure the user inserts a finger into the ring so that the toothbrush handle will rotate to present the bristles in a position normal to tooth surfaces. Such a construction, including crevices surrounding the swivel connection, makes proper cleaning of the device after use more difficult.
The prior art devices described above are further limited in practical application in that both are cumbersome and uncomfortable to the hand of the user during the tooth brushing procedure. Moreover, neither can be stored in a conventional manner such as in a toothbrush holder because of the size and rigidity of the tongue scrapers.